User talk:LordMaster96/Archive 3
You may leave party invites, but if I'm aware of it, I will remove it to keep this page clean. The same thing applies to events unrelated to Wikia or this Wiki. ---- Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, LordMaster96! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Adventure Colloages Since u switched users, I will make all collages go here, OK? File:Puffle_Party_Colloage.png|Click for larger version! File:Multi_Mania.png|Multi Player Games! File:Pizza_Shop.png|Click for larger version. This was the most pictures yet... Where is ClubPenguinArchives? Hello back,i know that you also have another user in this wiki called ClubPenguinArchives but why you did not use him any more? What happened to him? Lol im right and you also right 15:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC)Welcome00 Medals Here are your medals from the CPW Games: File:I CPW Games 001S.PNG File:I CPW Games 002B.PNG File:I CPW Games 003B.PNG File:I CPW Games 004B.PNG File:I CPW Games 005G.PNG [[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 21:08, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Can you unblock me? Can you unblock me on the CP Answers Wiki? I just heard roumers that Fivestarfrog was famous,and I just neede to find out. While you're at it,join the New Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. I am a b-crat and rollback there! Gary the Gaget Dude 22:58, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Help Can you fix the image on my userpage? Thanks, nʞıɐɹ Italicising Club Penguin Hey Lordmaster96. I understand your helping the wiki by italicising Club Penguin when needed, however I just wanted to remind you about the line of italicising properly and improperly. Only italicise Club Penguin and other game names if it's referring to the product. Don't italicise it if it's referring to the island or the team who made the game. Here are some examples: *''Club Penguin'' is an online computer game. ✔ *The world of Club Penguin is very similar to etc. ✔ *Penguins can waddle around Club Penguin. ✘ *''Club Penguin'' announced a new relationship with Disney. ✘ I hope this advice helps you, as there is a fine line between helping and not helping a page according to our Manual of Style. Remember to italicise all products like Club Penguin and Club Penguin: Herbert's Revenge, but don't italicise Club Penguin if it's talking about the island. Also, this edit I made should give you a good example on what to italicise: Click here for the revision --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) *You received this because you signed up on the guest list. Hal's Wiki Gathering ]] Here is a group photo of Hal's Wiki-Gathering! From left to right (top to bottom): Wonderweez, Hal Homsar Solo, Alxeedo111, Lordmaster96, Childpengu1, Ratonbat, Cookieface4, Gary the Gaget Guy, Hahahahahahaha, Lulu03, and Brookelas. --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 22:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Deitalicise? Why are you deitalicising Club Penguin in item articles? Isn't that just a waste? It seems like you're misusing editcounts. Please give me an explanation. Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 15:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Italics Yeah sorry about that. It is really confusing at the start, if you're new to the process of professional writing (pretty much everybody at the CPW is because this is something new), but you'll get used to it. When it said I'm referring to the island, it means I'm literally referring to the island. The statement "waddle around Club Penguin" doesn't mean waddle around a game, but waddle around an island. Meanwhile, the statement "can be bought in Club Penguin" is referring to the game. I hope I cleared that up for you. Just tell me if you don't get anything. Thanks! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Italics Yeah, I don't know why people did "on" Club Penguin, it should be "in" Club Penguin. Thanks for helping out Lordmaster! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 15:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank You!!! Thanks for fixing my mistake on The Freestyle articale I can't think you enough! Will you teach me how to type better? My name is Iceyz10. Minor edits Hi LordMaster96. I see you making a lot of helpful contributions, but they seem to be flooding the recent changes, and it's hard to navigate all the edits on the wiki in one day. That's why I'm asking you to check the "minor edit" box on any contribution under +100 bytes or so. It would just make it easier to filter the recent changes when neeeded to. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 11:35, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey When you get on, you may want to take a peek at Club_Penguin_Wiki:Requests_for_Rollback. I think you would make a great rollback for now until you get admin rights, which will be in a month. Feel free to request. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:44, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey LM96. You know our plan of ditching Brookelas? Well,it kinda backfired. And Wonder turned against us. Brookelas blocked me,and Wonder took my powers away. Please help! I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 12:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Images Remember how there was a penguin at your birthday party named Johnny 115? Well, that was me. Can you please upload some images of the party on my Talk Page? Thanks! 12:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Lord for fixing Flare. For some reason, I couldn't fix it. Thanks -I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR HAVE AVADA KEDAVRA USED! 02:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi LordMaster,I'm really sorry I missed your birthday party. I saw the pictures,and I saw York and Hal in them. I really wanted to meet up with York and Hal again.... anyway,if you want to be a admin,bcrat or rollback on CookiePedia,just tell me which one,and I'll ask Wonder. Then I'll change user rights group for you. Cuz I'm a b-crat. Leo the Hedgehog 00:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Award Wow, You helped me so much, I think you diserve this: :) Ninja O Ninja 02:21, May 21, 2010 (UTC)Ninja O Ninja God! Who ate my pie?? Summer Games Lordmaster96, please can I compete in the Summer Games? I really want to participate even though I'm unregistered. My penguin is called Johnny 115. 00:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin Promotion Message Hello, . You have been given Administrator abilities. Administrator abilities allow you to do multiple Administrative tasks, which can be found . Only Use your new rights if it is per our Policy. See the for more information, and how to use your powers. Also bookmark The Administrator Home, as it is the Admin's Anti Vandalism center. Also, remember to be friendly to other users. Feel free to ask the other more experienced administrators for further help, and to learn how to properly use your powers. Also, if your not an active member of our IRC channel, it is '''highly' recommended that you read This, and that you stay on irc as much as possible. just for now, dont do anything that has to do with admin powers without asking me, Tigernose, or Hat Pop. kthxbai also, join #wikia-clubpenguin-admin on irc, me and hp need to tell you some seeeeekrit (spelled secret that way on purpose) admin guidelines and policies. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 01:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Wow I can't believe you are a admin now! Congrats! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 01:30, May 31, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATS Hello, My name is Lm34gt45. Congrats! You are an ADMIN!!!! Congratulations! Lm34gt45 on May 31 2010 Template: Places Hello, Lm34gt45 here. This is to tell you to update Template: Places with Everyday Phoning Facility and EPF Command Room. (It's locked, that's why) Have a good day!! Lm34gt45 on May 31 2010 Congrats! Congrats,LM! Your finally a administrator! Will you throw a sysop promotional party? Gary the Gaget Dude 13:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Help wanted, oh and also, CONGRATS! hey if ur an EPF agent or have knowledge about agencies of club penguin and thier documentary, come here at a wiki (dude heres the link: penguinagents.wikia.com). CONGRATS, ummmm how did u promote?Courageman sent this on May 31, 2010. Remember his motto! When you have a friend, it always comes with a C and a man! CONGRATS! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WOULD BECOME AN ADMIN CONGRATS!K8lkgg 23:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Party Sorry LordMaster, I really want to come to your party on Friday, but I have to go to someone's actual party during the time youspecified. Sorry! --Alxeedo TALK 11:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. By the way, CONGRATS on your promotion! O_o Ummm, I'm not Chill1501-whatever. I'm Chill57181, so fix it please. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 13:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello I congratulate you on your promtion, also, expect a "member-y" gift,for the promotion party.Wonder ez 00:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Thanks for the advice Thanks for giving me an advice on my talk page and anyway I get it cause you were probobly trying to tell me that there are other people that does'nt think that its the best or they might think that this wiki is trying to make everybody's opinion like mine!So sorry if I made a mistake for that article ok.I cant even believe I was'nt thinking! Anyway thanks for helping me make this wiki the best! EPF Dude,you know how you said on your summary on Club Penguin:Elite Penguin Force arcticle when you edited it,and you said that EPF clothing can be transfered to your online CP account,how would you do it? And would they be considered unlocked items,or not? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 00:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh,that sucks (not for you,for me),because,I have the 3-D Glasses and Black Hoodie on the first game,and my mom wont let me download Wi-Fi,so I can't get those 2 items. Drat. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 00:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok,I'll make it to your promotion party. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 11:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Wall of Fame Hey! After a recent vote here, you were voted to be on the Wall of Fame! Hope you like your recognition and keep up the work! Remember to click on the first link to vote for Zapwire's inclusion into the Wall of Fame to join greats like you! Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 00:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello? You said you were going to be at the promotion party. But well, everybody dissappeared. What happened to everyone? Did they just get bored or something? 23:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Reporting Vandalism You have been doing a great job with your admin abilities, but there is one thing I have to tell you. When, you confirmed the 686 vandalism report as Done, you moved the report to the Declined section, when you should've moved it to the Completed section. I moved it to the correct section, but next time Not Done reports go in the Declined section, and Done reports go in the Completed section. Thanks! --Alxeedo TALK 14:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Who cares? Just revert if needed. [[User:Ozone101|[[User:Ozone101|'Ozone']] Uh oh... I'm having a sugar-rush again!]] 05:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I have a question! Hi! I'm new here, call me Crys. I have a question. When referring to the Sport Shop, shouldn't we say "former"? Because if it was destroyed and is not available to the public anymore (unless of course they are using Penguin Storm or some other program like that) it should be in the past tense. Sorry, I'm a grammar Nazi =) I did the past tense edits on Sport Shop Assistant but feel free to revert my edits if you feel that I am doing the wrong thing. Thanks! Lollipop. 06:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you stop Seahorseruler? He keeps blocking me! And he didn't block Russian One! He said that I spammed comments on Russian One's blog, but Russian One spammed on my blog first. And I just fixing the code to make the picture smaller, and he said I did bad faith edit. Then when everyday when my IP changes (This is dynamic IP), and he keeps blocking me for block evasion. Then later he block me for block evasion, only for one day. The next day (yesterday) when the block is over, but IP is changed already, I edit that page again, and Seahorseruler blocked me forever because block evasion. I can't stop the IP changing as it is dynamic IP. By this he should block only for half a day! 08:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Yes I am. Also I can't make new pages, Can you fix that? PLEASE!!! 1,2 and 3 1: I am on a diffrent computer and Ninja O Ninja was on my old one and the one with NON broke! 2: Counter is my firiends!!! 3: I had to make a new account for myself cuz on NON on other computer! Its Becuase... Its becuase I lost the password to it. What happened to the gallery editor??? the gallery editor is updated, but now you cant find photos!!!! You can only choose the latest photos or from the page!!! Well, i didnt like it at all (so could you revert it to the before version??? please??) Lm34gt45 on 11 June 2010 Template Glitch I was just going from viewing Mvtech's userpage to my userpage. I made an edit the the Wiki Buddies sectionis because barkjon added last night. But when I scrolled up to see the templates, it said "This user's penguin is called Mvtech" even though I had "This user's penguin is called Johnny 115". I edited the template to Name:Johnny 115 and it still said that my penguin was called Mvtech. That was just weird. 11:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hagallina Magallina Oomfsculla Whatsculla Hugga Lugga Mugga was her name. How do I add a gallery and templates to my user page? bold Slidey5555=> UserInfobox I can't add my penguin name and all that stuff into a Userinfobox I put on my userpage. Can you please help me with it? 17:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Deletion as of 356556 edited on User:Teesam/Delete/Triskelle3's user page this page, I will have to destroy history, by the way, Teesam helped me moving, delete that page. Thank you 22:01, June 13, 2010 (UTC)